


[translation]简单是真What is simple

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [4]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Domestic, Friendship, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Post-Series, Shippy Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 第六天夜里，马蒂真的被逮住了一回。虽然这几天拉斯特在稳定地恢复，马蒂依然像钟表似的每过几小时就醒来，他要确保那个人活着，完整无缺。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What is simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482178) by [Dienda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienda/pseuds/Dienda). 



他们从医院出逃后不到一小时，电话就打来了。马蒂并不惊讶，见鬼，看到拉斯特空空的病房和探视记录，根本用不着一个州警局的警探也能把这两件事联系起来。

电话铃响了一声他就接起来，走进他的办公室，把门关上。拉斯特还在卧室里睡着，依旧裹着那件天杀的病号服。他们终于成功到达床边时，他已经精疲力尽了，马蒂把他安置在床上，他只是呻吟了一声。马蒂用他的最佳歉意吞下了医生的训斥，即便在她威胁要报警的时候也没提高声音。他保证明早第一件事就去签她要的任何东西，不管是免责书还是弃权书。

马蒂在半夜里睡着了。他在卧室里陪着拉斯特，注意看着他，保证他不会在半夜里爬起来一头栽倒在地板上。他太累了，都没意识到自己睡了过去。

*

他在天亮前某个时候睁开了眼睛。他不知道什么惊醒了他，但感到一种恐惧的凉意，好像有事要发生，或是忘记了什么不应忘的重要事情。他转过头望着拉斯特，一阵惊恐如利爪般攫住了他的心。拉斯特在窗外照进的微光中静静地躺着，一动不动，苍白消瘦，两颊都塌陷了下去。

他也许停止了呼吸，一个可怕的声音在马蒂心里轻轻说。他摇摇头甩开这个想法。

“拉斯特，”他试着轻声说，“嘿，拉斯特。”他用两根指头轻轻碰了碰那个人的肩膀。拉斯特没有醒，马蒂小心地抓住他的肩膀，轻轻摇了一下。没有反应。

“嘿，伙计，听见了吗？”他急切地说，用了普通的音量，装作没注意到自己声音中的颤抖。但拉斯特还是没有回应。马蒂咒骂着黑沉沉的天色，因为拉斯特身边的床头灯和该死的街灯都太暗，看不清他的胸口是否还在起伏。

上帝，如果拉斯特在刚被他弄出医院的时候就死掉怎么办？没什么可疑的，只是个不幸的巧合，警官，为什么问这个？在分别这么久之后，如果马蒂把他拉出那个地方，到头来只看到他死在自己床上，那该怎么办？他怀疑是否真有人盼望着自己的死亡。

他出了冷汗，昏昏沉沉地慢慢靠过去，小心翼翼地缩短他们之间的距离。他有点希望拉斯特睁开眼睛，正逮到他像个傻瓜似的，那样马蒂就能赶走这些胡思乱想，回去睡觉。最后他把耳朵贴在拉斯特胸口上，听到他的心脏在稳定地跳着，像鼓声，又像活塞，毫无疑问是活着的。他把一只手放在覆盖着缝线的纱布上，透过薄薄的纱布，能感到伤口处的体温。

马蒂保持这个姿势，直到脖子酸痛起来，之后他回到床边，等着双眼适应这片黑暗。

*

第二天早晨马蒂被阳光照醒了，拉斯特在他旁边动来动去。

“嘿，你还在踢蹬啊？”他问，好像没有花整夜的时间确认这点似的。“医院昨晚打电话来了，你的医生把我好一顿批。我要出去一趟，拿你的处方，还要签些文件，说如果你栽了跟头是我的责任。”

拉斯特咕哝着，半睡半醒，没怎么在意他的话。他的头发乱糟糟地堆在枕头上。“怎么，他们要指控你绑架还是什么？”

“实际上她真要那么干。我跟她保证你是完全自愿被我塞进皮卡的，她才重新考虑。”

拉斯特笑了一声，看起来终于有点像个活人了。他想坐起来。“我要撒尿。”

马蒂扶他坐起来，把缠在一起的被单和病号服解开，然后帮他下床。

“盖上点，伙计，我可不想看你的老二，死气沉沉的，一点精神也没有，就像你其它地方一样。”

这话把拉斯特逗笑了，他抓紧了马蒂的肩膀，觉得疼痛，但停不下来。

“该死，”他嘟囔着，还在吃吃笑。

“靠，拉斯特，别笑了，你要把线绷开了。”马蒂想绷起脸，但也憋不住乐了。“靠，”他忍不住笑是因为那笑声又尖又脆，几乎有点歇斯底里，但该死的，拉斯特▪科尔大笑出声的时候他一只手就能数出来。马蒂轻轻按住拉斯特肚子上的绷带，好像用他的手就能让那伤口愈合一样。

*

马蒂从医院回来的时候都快十点了。他带回了一堆药瓶和几尺长的康复指导。拉斯特还在原来的地方，卧在一把躺椅上，穿着马蒂的运动裤和T恤，在看探索频道的自然纪录片。

“嘿，”马蒂摇晃着药瓶，把一堆纸扔在拉斯特的腿上。“比我想像的顺利。我走进去的时候还以为会被揍翻在地呢。”

“这都是什么？”拉斯特翻着康复指导小册子，和重点列出的用药方法。

“维修手册，我要把你当个小孩似的给你洗澡喂饭。”他把药瓶放在咖啡桌上。“我真问了洗澡的事，你身上一股病人和消毒水的味儿。医生说可以，但缝线的地方沾水要特别当心。我们今天就试试，我还要给你洗头，把头发梳得漂漂亮亮的，编个法国辫。”

拉斯特对他板着脸。“好啊，我要看看你怎么干。”

“还有，你这几天都要按医嘱进食。”

拉斯特像个坏脾气的小孩似的气鼓鼓的。“行啊，伙计，受够了该死的果冻了。”

“你的肚子差点切成两半，混蛋。你不能直接就嚼煎火腿，老天。”马蒂从便利店又买了一包东西。他拿出一瓶苹果汁，一些葡萄果冻和两罐嘉宝婴儿食品。拉斯特的食谱没这么单调，但他已经超过十二小时没吃东西了，马蒂的冰箱里也没有新鲜水果。“抱歉只有这些该死的婴儿食品，但你还要吃药，所以现在只能吃这个，下次我再去店里买些合适的。”

当他抬起眼睛时，拉斯特僵住了，好像忘了怎么呼吸，目光固定在托盘上的两个小罐上。马蒂想问怎么回事，但话到嘴边却停住了。拉斯特的女儿还小，可能还在吃这样的东西，至少曾经吃过。

“操，拉斯特，我没想过，我——”

马蒂还没来得及把罐子拿走，拉斯特就伸手从盘子里抓起了芒果果泥。盖子打开的声音在寂静中显得很响。“不想吃那些狗屁蔬菜什么的，尝着像加了糖的呕吐物。”

他还没等拿到勺子就用舌头舔起果泥来，连胡子都沾上了。

*

第六天夜里，马蒂真的被逮住了一回。虽然这几天拉斯特在稳定地恢复，马蒂依然像钟表似的每过几小时就醒来，他要确保那个人活着，完整无缺。听不见拉斯特的心跳在耳边响着，他就无法安心睡觉。

他无法解释这种该死的偏执。当他们离开医院的第一天还说得通，那时拉斯特还虚弱得像只小猫，但现在简直没有道理。好像某种奇怪的创伤后应激障碍。也许那是他们在那个地方的最后时刻留下的残余恐惧。那时马蒂看到了灯光，听见了警笛声，终于瘫倒在地上，像念咒语似的重复着拉斯特的名字。拉斯特，拉斯特，拉斯特。他胸口的伤口如烙印般灼烧，但他只想着手指间缓缓流淌的温热鲜血。上帝啊，求你别让他现在死去。

当帕帕尼亚的人在拱门下出现的时候，他失去了意识。

现在他俯身靠近拉斯特，努力感觉着他的一呼一吸。他的脸快贴上对方的白色T恤的时候，拉斯特忽然开口了。

“你他妈在干吗？”他迷迷糊糊地斜瞥着马蒂。

马蒂差点跳起来。“我靠，没事。”他缩回去，尽量表现得自然，避开拉斯特的目光。

“见鬼，你想吻我还是干吗？”

“你想得美，好像我愿意凑上去看你脸上那副倒霉样似的。”他想编个借口，但又觉得理由太可笑，拉斯特不会相信。“只是确定你还在喘气，你睡得像挺尸一样。”

“你以为我死了。”那不是个问题，更像是面无表情地解释“你这个白痴”这句话。

“对，天知道你在我床上唠叨已经够烦人了，不过你好多了，那就好。我们睡吧。”他转过去，背对着拉斯特。

拉斯特睡意朦胧地低低哼了一声，没再说什么。马蒂能感到他的凝视，沉重地落在自己的后颈上。那很好，就像听见他的心跳声一样。

*

时间慢慢流逝，他们还没有注意到，一个月就过去了。拉斯特在第二周的时候就开始自己下床走动，开始脚步蹒跚，扶着墙壁和家具，直到步子渐渐稳健，身体也能挺直了。甚至有几次他跟着马蒂去超市，在马蒂在架子上搜索着他最喜欢的饼干牌子的时候靠在手推车上，抱怨着消费主义。他不再吃特殊饮食了，那并不是什么意外惊喜，只是因为马蒂实在是吃够了蒸煮蔬菜和油煎鸡胸。

他已经克服了自己的强迫症，不再半夜起来检查拉斯特的情况，但是，当那个人逐渐好起来，他开始害怕拉斯特离开的那天。马蒂夜里醒来，不是为查看他是否还活着，而是要确认他还在这里。他害怕有一天当他从商店或办公室回来，或早晨醒来时，拉斯特已经走了。像一缕烟雾。像上次一样。

那天离开警局后，当马蒂在后视镜里看到那辆皮卡的时候，心里忽然涌起一股怒火。不是导致他们打架的那种燃烧的狂怒，而是一种逐步加强的怒意，那让他想冲出去，离开这里，喊出心里所有伤人的话。直到他最后回到家——在那个储藏室里，看过那该死的录像带之后——他才意识到他对拉斯特的愤怒不是出于他和玛姬发生的事，现在想来那件事任何人都控制不了，就像被飓风摧毁了家园。马蒂对拉斯特的愤怒是出于长时间的分别，为他未留一辞就从自己的生活中消失，只除了那句勾拳不错，马蒂。

 

玛姬带着女孩们走了，马蒂觉得他会裂成碎片，因为上一次，九五年那回，有拉斯特在，有他混蛋的态度和空荡荡的房子，但他还在。马蒂应该能留下一些东西，但这次，他一下子失去了他的婚姻，他的家庭，和他的搭档。

办公室的同事们立刻就开始对拉斯特嚼舌根，庆祝终于摆脱了他，还努力想从马蒂这里打探出他们打架的真相。马蒂半个字也没露——没必要让人知道自己戴了绿帽——还因为即使他在头几个月还恨着拉斯特，那些人鄙视他的理由却正是马蒂最想念他的地方。

因此十年之后，当他被引力拉回拉斯特的轨道，肩并肩地深入地狱又回来，马蒂已经不太确定自己还能与他保持距离。也许他们从来就不是真正的朋友，但他们是搭档，肩负着这个词包含的所有的重量与承诺。他想要拉斯特留下来——留在他的生活中，在他的心中占据一隅——但一部分的他还太骄傲，不愿说出来。

 

“嘿，拉斯特。”一天早晨他开始说。他们还躺在床上，在最初的晨光中打着哈欠，半睡半醒。“如果你突然想起要离开，能不能至少在出去的时候给我竖个中指？”

他选择这个时候说，是因为同睡一张床这件事他们都心照不宣。不是说一个人在另一个睡着后偷偷溜上床，一个月后他们已经习惯在睡觉时间穿上睡裤，把枕头扔在地板上。他们躺在床上看书，谈话，讨论马蒂的案子，为该死的购物单争吵。但他们似乎达成了一种默契，男人之间不谈这事，这对马蒂说来很好。他希望这个时刻的宁静最适宜这次谈话。

拉斯特转过身，在枕头上盯着他，带着那种恼人的神色慢慢眨着眼，好像忍着不发作。马蒂怕他把这当成一个认为他呆得太久的暗示，然后拔腿就走。他准备好向对方摊牌，因为过去的十年他还记忆犹新。他知道有些话自己说不出口，但他要让拉斯特明白。该死的，我过够了没有你的日子。我已经不能再独自一人生活。

但拉斯特只是蜷缩起身子，把被子拉到下巴，闭上眼睛。“我想我会的。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

那客户是个高大健壮的男人，和他们差不多年纪——和马蒂差不多年纪，但现在这个时候，他们之间几年的年龄差距已经没什么区别了——声音洪亮，毫不拘礼，让拉斯特想起警局办公室里的同事。马蒂坐在他的办公桌边，摆出全套的迷人功夫，向那人笑着，点着头。拉斯特坐在一边，不再试着把谈话拉回案子来，开始在笔记本上涂涂写写。

这是卡寇莎事件后他第一次正式来办公室。马蒂和他讨论案件已经有一段时间了，把文件留在咖啡桌上，询问他对新案子的意见，看似十分随意，其实大约在庆幸自己手段巧妙，不着痕迹。这些日子媒体大肆宣传他们抓到了一大堆谋杀犯，给哈特侦探社带来了可观的影响，马蒂可以自夸说客户都在等着排队上门。他甚至雇了一个秘书，一个黑头发的年轻人，指甲脏兮兮的，总是一副厌烦的样子。几星期前拉斯特肚子上的最后一点缝线也去掉了，他能出来活动，感觉又像个正常人了。因此今天早晨，马蒂让他来参加一次会面，拉斯特只是点点头，穿上了鞋。

这个男人来找马蒂，是因为怀疑妻子对他不忠，但表现得好像那只是件让他为难的小事似的。他搬出一大套老生常谈，一提到马蒂的牛仔竞技时代，两人就开始大谈骑野马和扳小牛，好像已经是多年的老朋友。拉斯特在一边看着，有些尴尬，但没人注意他。他想起马蒂也是，或曾经是，那些喜欢在酒吧胡说八道开黄段子的男人之一，习惯于摆出“好小子”①那套，把自己扮成一个普通人。

拉斯特提醒自己，那不只是一个面具，那是马蒂和人们相处的另一面——拉斯特以外的人——那些他认为需要去吸引，影响和争取的人。拉斯特痛恨这些——就像厌恶嘴里锡的味道——但他接受这种好小子的调子，它是马蒂粗野的一部分，联系着他愚蠢的忠诚，他的能力，和他眼中的真诚。

他们之间从来不是那种用拍拍肩膀和嬉笑打闹来定义的男性友谊。他们只有疲惫的漫漫长路和争执，但却被秘密和相互支持的信任连接在一起。虽然他们粗糙的边缘并不相配，但的确爱着彼此——马蒂大概不会用这么惊人的词，但多年之后，拉斯特认为应该对自己诚实②——而现在，十年之后，他们又恢复了搭档关系，好像从不曾脸上流着血，不发一言地分开。 

“我们会进行调查，反馈给你。”马蒂最后说，那个人站了起来。

“希望你保持最大限度的谨慎。”

“当然。”

他粗鲁地和拉斯特握了握手，友好地拍拍马蒂的后背，然后离开了。他们看着他走过停车场，马蒂在椅子上坐下来，摇晃着，长吁了一口气。

“好一个蠢货。难怪老婆要出轨。”他揉着眼睛。“抱歉，哥们，原想给你的第一个案子找个更有趣的。”

拉斯特从喉咙里哼了一声。“赌五十块钱是和他的一个骑师。”

“你知道，我也这么想，要跟这条线。”他看了看表，站起来。他向拉斯特笑着，真心实意的微笑，翘起一边嘴角，像蓝色矢车菊。“来吧，我带你出去吃饭，补偿一下。”

拉斯特盖上笔帽，合上笔记本。“我没问题。”

*

“我回来了。”拉斯特说，关上前门。屋里很凉爽，空调轻声地嗡嗡响。他感到背上汗湿的衬衫像一只沉重的手贴在皮肤上。他把购物袋放在厨房台子上，打开冰箱拿啤酒。

马蒂在房子后面说了什么，拉斯特一句也没听清。他把头伸进门厅喊了一声，看见一个洗衣篮孤零零地放在他们的卧室门口。这景象让他想起他们把衬衫拿去了干洗店，但他从商店回来的时候大概忘了取回来。

拉斯特想开口问问马蒂，但停住了。一个回忆忽然在他脑海中闪现，突发的短路，像洗碗水和窗户清洁剂的味道：拉斯特▪科尔，在遥远的上一世，站在厨房里问克莱尔是否记得把衣物从干洗店取回来。

他几乎能感到这两个似曾相识的场景重合在一起，只是时间已过了二十年，他已不再是个有妻子的已婚男人，而是和见鬼的马蒂▪哈特一起过着幸福的家居生活。

“嘿，”马蒂说，忽然出现在他身边。“忘了买该死的清洁剂了，我们快用完了。”他使这个时刻变得更加荒诞和超现实。

拉斯特关上冰箱门，忘了拿啤酒。“马蒂，我们到底在干吗？”

那个人正像一只好奇的浣熊似的翻检着购物袋。“我们可以一边洗衣服一边做晚饭，弄些你喜欢的意大利面和沙拉。”

拉斯特摇摇头。“我在这做什么？”马蒂皱起眉头。“这儿，在你家。”

他知道马蒂不等他开口就会抛出一句俏皮话，他真想给他一拳。

“嗯，如果你偶尔用吸尘器打扫一下房间，就像个住家女仆了。”就像这样。

“真他妈的好笑。”

“可以说我在养你呢。”马蒂又咧嘴一笑。

他瞪着马蒂，用双手撑着台子，免得攥起拳头。

“我他妈是认真的，马蒂，”他的确是。他要弄清楚，除了笨手笨脚地试图弥补失去的时间，并培养出一种协同依赖性之外，他们到底在做什么。“伙计，我们难道在玩过家家？”

马蒂终于明白他没开玩笑。“我们又站起来了，拉斯特。那就是你为什么在这里。相信我们做得很好。”他嘲弄地说。

一段时间以来，拉斯特都以此为借口，顺其自然地呆到了现在。起初马蒂曾就他离开的事发表过意见，但周复一周，月复一月，他们早已超过了“恢复”的阶段。

“怎么，该死的整整十年我们都装作对方不存在，现在又要一起工作过日子了？”

“你就是这样告诉我你想离开吗？”马蒂咬紧牙关，死盯着地板。他想说些什么，但最后叹了口气。“我不想让你走，但如果你想要自己的空间，我能理解。”

如果可能的话，拉斯特应该抓住这个机会离开。他们过去相处的经历并不如人意，最明智的做法是在再次走得太近之前保持距离。“我没那么说。”

“那就闭上嘴，拉斯特。我们就要这么过下去。我希望你留下。你想留下吗？”

拉斯特已经有多年都没有这样的渴望了，去拥有一样属于自己的东西，一个属于自己的人。但如果这会有终止的期限，他宁可立刻上路离开。

“到什么时候？”

“到我们弄死对方，或者最后都被干掉的时候为止。行了吗？”

马蒂没给他时间回答就大步走了出去，撞上办公室的门。拉斯特松弛下来，靠着厨台，喉头发紧，但感到宽慰。

*

“我不信，”马蒂说，嘴里含着一口啤酒。“那人的儿子在派对上嗑药撞车他都没做什么，那孩子要组织乐队的时候他却杀了他？”

他们在起居室里讨论新案子，一位老妇人要调查她外甥的失踪，她认为孩子的父亲与此有关。

“有果必有因。”拉斯特耸耸肩。“问问玛姬吧。”

他听到马蒂的呼吸突然停顿了，他抬起头，发现他的脸沉了下来。

“该死，伙计，你干吗又提那个？”

“只是举个现成例子。”因为他还从没机会把话讲开，看看会有什么反应。

“得了，留着该死的例子给自己吧。”马蒂转过头望着窗子外面，他的脸在渐浓的暮色中显得灰白苍老。“听着，我希望当时我的反应——”

这时候拉斯特才意识到马蒂仍然认为他对那次打架，对破裂的伤口和破损的车灯还耿耿于怀。但真相是，拉斯特离开，是因为他无法再忍受充当一把伤害他的利刃。

“我们以前说过这个，”拉斯特打断他，“零二年的时候，我的行为的确不利于和解。”尽管在过去的十年里可能已经后悔，但马蒂仍是那种需要别人告诉他事情会找上他，而不是主动去做事的人。“我们都作出了选择，你，我，玛姬，过去的已经过去了。”马蒂应该管好他的老二，拉斯特应该在她开始碰他的时候就把她扔出去，而玛姬应该像个该死的正常人一样提出离婚。

实际上，她不相信自己能再次对马蒂说不，而决定以拉斯特为牺牲。他已经不在乎那给自己造成的痛苦——操，他现在已经习惯了——但他永远不能原谅她利用了马蒂的爱——对拉斯特，对他们两人的爱——去伤害他。她抽泣着说出的话依然刻在他脑中。他受不了这个。那会伤到他。她的意思是，你会伤到他，因为你是他唯一在乎的东西。

“‘可能会如何’是没用的，伙计，只会折磨自己。”他看着他的搭档，对上他的视线。“我们现在没事了。”

“不过，”马蒂叹了口气说，拉斯特看见他眼中的光亮，驱散了他们之间紧张的空气。“我还是不想看你留着那该死的马尾辫。”

*

拉斯特被呜咽声惊醒。他的眼睛在黑暗中逡巡，直到认出了卧室的天花板。在他身边，马蒂又发出一声呻吟。拉斯特伸出手去抓住对方，摇晃着他。“马蒂，睁开眼，嘿，伙计。”

现在这已经成为常事，六个月的时间并没有改善噩梦的发生。拉斯特凭经验知道，无论过了多久，也不能让他们保证无梦的睡眠，至少不能长久维持。他们已经学会用轻轻的摇晃和轻声的安慰把对方拉出那个深渊，并装作没事一样。

马蒂动了一下醒来，伴着一声抽泣。“拉斯特。”

“没事了，伙计，都过去了。”

“拉斯特，你还好吗？”他的手握住了拉斯特的胳膊。

“我很好。只是个梦，马蒂。”

“我们在那里。”他不用细问也知道他在说卡寇莎的荆棘暗室。“你射中他之后。”

拉斯特想让他闭嘴。他发现自己也受够了那一切。在头上旋转着的虚空下死去；扣动扳机，却发现柴尔德已经把马蒂劈成了碎片；独自迷失在树枝和尸体的迷宫中，在尘土中彷徨，好像身在炼狱。

“我想抓住你，努力向你那边爬，但没法靠近。”

除了所有那些怪事，拉斯特只记得脑后某处马蒂爬向他的摩擦声，和他粗重的呼吸——就像现在一样——还有落在他脸旁的手指，第一次触碰。

“我能看到你身下的那滩血，越来越大，”月光下，马蒂的声音颤抖着，断断续续。“如果我又失去你，所有这些还有什么意义？”

“你拉住我了，马蒂。你把我们从那带了出来。”拉斯特摸索着，碰到他搭档的侧颈，用手指梳理着他耳朵上方的短发。他握住马蒂的手，伸进自己的汗衫下面，覆住肚子上的疤痕。“我在这里，伙计。”

马蒂把他拉近，笨拙而盲目，他们的胳膊和膝盖相碰，直到紧靠在一起。拉斯特没有拒绝，因为他明白，因为他还能听见那天晚上在医院外面马蒂的声音，如此温柔，让他能够依靠。

*

天空明净蔚蓝，冬日的寒风扫过被晨露打湿的草坪。这是个漫长，慵懒的周六，鸟声啁啾，汽车在远处静悄悄地驶过，厨房飘来诱人的咖啡香气。拉斯特能听见浴室门后传来轻轻的电视声。他刚洗过澡，站在蒙上雾气的镜子前，望着镜中自己模糊的面孔。今天是一月三日。

他俯身向前，直到看见自己躯干的轮廓。无数思想萦绕在他的脑海，好像离开了大地，落入满是她的黑洞。索菲亚。想起她已经不像以前那样痛苦。拉斯特意识到，他在黑暗中感到的那种无尽的温暖不仅是她对他的爱，也同样是他对她的爱。所有他未能得到的爱，没有绝望，没有沉重的失落，好像第一次把她抱在怀中那般纯净。有时在死寂的夜里，他闭着眼睛，马蒂在身边呼吸着，他的确感觉到了它，就像不变的潮水漫上他的脚踝。

这已足够他继续前行。

他后退了一点，打量着自己茶色的头发，感到它凉凉地贴着脖子和肩膀。头发又太长了——他用厨房抽屉里的剪刀剪过几次。在过去十年里，拉斯特不再关心作为一个人类的外表，不去打理，也没注意过随着年龄的增长，发色越来越淡。现在他用手把头发揽起来，看了一阵。镜子开始变得清晰起来。

拉斯特穿上衣服和鞋子，从门边的挂钩上拿起外衣。“我要出去。”

马蒂在躺椅上看电视，手里端着一杯咖啡。他抬头认真地看着拉斯特，完全意识到今天这个日子。“好的。”

“不会太久。”拉斯特上了皮卡，考虑了一阵，然后开上车道，直接去了理发店。

他回来的时候，马蒂正坐在书桌前，好像在打一份新案件资料。

“嘿，博利耶打电话来说了进展——我的天！”他张着嘴瞪着拉斯特好一阵，然后大笑起来。“见鬼，我正想在复活节把你租出去扮耶稣基督呢。”

“嗯，你该早说。”

马蒂靠近他仔细看，摸了摸拉斯特颈后的短发和头顶上长一些的发绺。“操，伙计，看到你又像个人样太高兴了。那么——”他看着他的嘴唇。“你知道他们也能刮脸的吧？”

“算是创伤后应激障碍吧。我可不会让陌生人拿着剃刀来对付我。”

马蒂向他微笑着，好像拉斯特是他见过的最美好的东西。他的手移到他的颈后，把他拉近。一个长长的，全心全意的吻，别无其他，只有喜悦，和真实的感情。

拉斯特低低地哼了一声，像猫在咕噜。“我还以为没剃掉胡子之前你不会这么干。”

“怎么说呢，感觉没那么糟。”

“那，别太习惯了，还没完呢。”他的手滑下马蒂的胳膊，从他身边走开，进了浴室。

“等等，等等，我有个主意，先把它好好修剪一下，我打赌你会像个老派绅士似的，我去拿剪刀。”

“马蒂，滚一边去。”

结果，拉斯特不但乖乖坐着让马蒂给他剪胡子，而且还让他用手机把成果拍了下来——“向上帝发誓，马蒂▪艾瑞克▪哈特，如果你给别人看，我就拿你的卵蛋做早饭。”

刮完脸后，他洗净了下巴，看着自己恢复原样的面孔。他的脸还留着过去的影子，但不再是十七年前的样子。年龄增长和过量吸烟使他的皮肤变得粗糙，神情也不再那么紧张。拉斯特想到，不变的是，索菲亚和马蒂是他唯一能确信的事。他擦干脸，关上灯，向叮当作响的厨房走去。他会把这个吻还给马蒂。

 

①“好小子”：good ol’ boy，或good old boy，指美国南方乡村里受欢迎的人物，也指有显赫家世的南方绅士。  
②“对自己诚实”：to thy own self be true，出自莎士比亚剧《哈姆雷特》。

 

END


End file.
